Rojo, blanco y verde
by poeftme
Summary: Los colores de la Navidad están teñidos sobre la cabeza de dos enamorados.


**_R_** _OJO, BLANCO Y VERDE_

 ** _T_** _ODODEKU._

* * *

Por un lado rojo y blanco, por el otro verde.

Los colores de la Navidad tiñen sus cabezas y llenan de color (mucho más color) la habitación que tiene una chimenea echando humo y calor y una árbol de Navidad con luces titilantes.

Dos enamorados se acurrucan uno sobre otro en busca del calor humano que sólo ellos se puedan dar de esa manera tan sumamente especial, colorida y bonita. Cálida también.

Dos tazas con chocolate caliente reposan en una vieja mesita de madera marrón oscuro, enfriándose al no ser necesarias en el cuarto donde sólo están de adorno, pues el calor humano y la chimenea hacen casi todo el trabajo en ese lugar. Ahora sirven como el toque final en una hermosa pintura que terminará colgada en las galerías más elegantes del mejor museo de todo Europa.

La escena pinta como de película romántica sacada del alma de la más pura y creyente joven enamorada, que espera ansiosa por un momento así, junto a su príncipe azul.

Entre el silencio cómodo Todoroki medita sobre lo que quiere hacer, justo en ese momento. Besar a Midoriya. Quiere probar sus labios, aunque no sea la primera vez que lo haga, ni la última tampoco. Pero no se atreve a hacerlo, quizás porque esa fecha especial le hace ser más recatado o porque, por el contrario, el recato le ha dejado con un portazo bien fuerte que dejó en claro que podría —debía— hacer lo que estaba deseando hace bastante con Midoriya Izuku.

Enfrascado en sus meditaciones siente a Izuku refregar su cabello contra su pecho, casi como un minino, el acto se le antoja como lo más tierno y hermoso del mundo y de su vida, en general. El cabello de su novio es suave, esponjoso incluso.

En un movimiento que no puede detener sus manos se acomodan sobre la cabeza del más bajo, sus dedos se hunden en sus hebras con suavidad propia de alguien que atesora con su vida una cosa. En este caso, a una persona. Ama con su vida (esa que cobró sentido gracias a él) a Midoriya Izuku. Lo ama tanto que siente como lo más real del mundo a unas mariposas expandir sus alas en su interior, son de todos los colores del arcoíris y se ven tan felices y brillantes como Izuku.

Cesa todo movimiento por fuera y por dentro suyo cuando Midoriya le ve directo a los ojos, los suyos brillantes y profundos como la galaxia misma.

—Uraraka bromeo con nosotros —comenta, tan de repente que el joven de cabellos bicolor solo alcanza a asentir, ya por costumbre—, dijo que nosotros somos la pareja de Navidad, ¿Sabes por qué?

El más alto niega suave, Izuku ya está acostumbrado a los ademanes en lugar de los monosílabos.

—Por nuestros colores de cabello —le dice, mientras señala su cabeza, luego la del joven más alto, aprovecha y acaricia el suave cabello para después sonreírle—, ¿No crees que es tonto y gracioso?

Todoroki así lo cree, pero perdido en esos ojos y esa sonrisa brillantes, más las pequeñas manchitas en sus mejillas, que se asemejan a la Luna y las estrellas danzando en el firmamento, lo besa, suave y lentamente. Se toma todo el tiempo que sus pulmones le ofrecen (casi como un regalo especial por ese día, puede durar un poco más) para degustar a gusto el sabor de su novio, dulce e inexplicable. Así se siente, algo maravilloso pero que no puede definir, como si no existieran palabras en el vocabulario humano para expresar cómo se siente un beso de Midoriya Izuku. Probablemente esa sea la realidad.

Izuku se deja llevar por esos labios que tienen un toque de frío bien equilibrado gracias al otro toque (casi exacto) de calor. El joven héroe desconoce si es por la particularidad del otro, o si acaso es por el clima. Están en invierno, después de todo.

El beso termina pero la distancia sigue siendo la misma, con la pequeña diferencia de unos centímetros más lejos, lo suficientes como para que puedan verse a los ojos y el peliverde pueda apoyar su frente contra la otra, en un gesto de total y completo cariño que es dado, como de forma exclusiva, a Todoroki Shouto.

El silencio se aleja dando paso al comentario del de particularidad más peculiar.

—Efectivamente es tonto y gracioso —responde, una sonrisa adorna su rostro, Izuku sonríe como victorioso, sabedor de que es el único que consigue esa sonrisa, si sacamos a la familia Todoroki (exceptuando al padre).

La noche avanza a paso lento después, conversaciones triviales y silencios cómodos hacen un balance perfecto, el chocolate es vaciado y servido unas dos veces más en las tazas verde y rojo y los dos jóvenes enamorados bromean sobre sus colores de cabello y la Navidad, de cómo por esas casualidades inentendibles, tienen los tres colores que la identifican sobre sus cabezas. La noche termina, al fin, con unos cuantos besos más y un _Feliz Navidad_ que sale de la boca de ambos, para luego dormirse acurrucados con el perfecto calor del otro más la chimenea que tiene el fuego justo para hacer crujir la madera quemada.


End file.
